Per Chance
by Lil-Bit-Stars
Summary: Anakin returns to his Angel only to find her betrothed to a man she’s never met, much less loves. But due to duty, there is no way out… Chapter 2 up Please R/R
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me. I wish it did, then I'd be rich and famous and get to know all the very cute actors.(ahem Hayden Christensen, need I say more?). All credit belongs to the first Master Jedi, George Lucas.  
  
Author's notes: I'm going along the more AU path, but this uses the interaction between Anakin and Padmé in Episode I. Also, this defiantly will have a very high PG-13 rating due to a very mature adult content later on in the story. If you do not like violence or a Star Wars character being forced upon, please do not read on. Ani/Ami of course. though it may not look like it. Anakin is 20 and Padmé is 24.  
  
Summary: Anakin returns to his Angel only to find her betrothed to a man she's never met, much less loves. But due to duty, there is no way out..  
  
~Chances~  
  
By Lil' Bit  
  
  
  
~*Introduction*~  
  
There is no dark side.  
  
With that said, this story is completely my idea. Anakin became a Jedi after 10 years of training. Obi-Wan is still his best friend. The Jedi Council is not against relationships and love. Anger does not mean that you will fall to the dark side, anger is just part of being human. Padmé is the Senator for Naboo and has remained there for the ten years. Anakin is returning back to Padmé after ten years of messages and seeing her picture in holographs. The two became best friends, yet she is still an Angel to him. 


	2. Returns

Chapter 1  
  
~*Returns*~  
  
Anakin Skywalker, Jedi to the Jedi Order, piloted his Jedi Starfighter with ease. This was the place he felt most comfortable. No jobs, no duties, just him and his thoughts. Right now, his thoughts kept returning to the Angel he was returning to.  
  
She had to still be beautiful. After ten years of not seeing what she looked like, except in holos on the news, he knew she still had to be beautiful. She was an Angel, a goddess, beautiful, romantic, passionate, and also. betrothed.  
  
It was the ten-year anniversary of the victory over the Trade Federation. Both he and Obi-Wan were invited to the big celebration on Naboo and. the wedding of the Nubian Senator.  
  
A sinking feeling came over him every time he thought about her and her betrothal. He knew he would never have had a chance with her. She had been the Queen of a planet, and he had been a lowly slave.  
  
~~  
  
After his long flight, he finally arrived on Naboo. He was sent to the Senatorial residence, where Senator Padmé Amidala now lived. The building was a one person home, with beautiful gardens. He smiled, knowing that Padmé had a weakness for flowers. He stopped by a small flower vender selling ifraidae, the flower that Padmé loved the most.  
  
Through the message from Padmé, she had given him the access codes into her home. They were best friends, so they decided that they did not want to have the problems of access codes. He typed in the code and entered her home.  
  
"Padmé?" He called, using the Force to search out her presence. He finally found her beyond a door. He opened the door to that room and had to instantly back out. Padmé shrieked in surprise when Anakin had walked in on her in the shower. "I didn't see anything m'lady!"  
  
She laughed and finished her shower quickly. She came out of the 'fresher wrapped in a robe. "You are early!" She laughed and embraced him. "I knew it was a bad idea to give you the passcode."  
  
He held out the flowers to her. "Ah, but then I couldn't have surprised you."  
  
Her brown, chocolate eyes widened at the sight of the flowers. "Ani. you shouldn't have." Her eyes looked up into his with sadness.  
  
"I already know. I'm happy for you." He said, hiding all the sadness in his voice.  
  
She took the flowers and got a vase. "The wedding is in a few weeks and he wants me to go to Beclalm. I was hoping that you would come with me."  
  
"I would love to, Senator."  
  
"Oh! Don't call me that! It sounds to formal." She said, a smile on her lips.  
  
"What should I call you?" He asked, watching her walk to her vanity and start to put up her hair.  
  
"Padmé is my name." She said, watching him in the mirror.  
  
He sat in a chair behind her watching her. "So what is your betrothed's name?"  
  
"Fridian." She said softly. "I'll be seeing him for the first time when I go to Beclalm."  
  
Anakin paused for a moment. "You've never seen him before?"  
  
She shook her head. "Under Beclalm law, betrothed never see each other until the month of the wedding. He wants me there to see where we will be wed and to also see him. I just need a friendly face there with me."  
  
"Sabé's not going?"  
  
"Fridian doesn't want the possibility that I could be her or me. He's very paranoid." She turned to Anakin. "Obi-Wan will meet us there."  
  
A mischievous grin came onto Anakin's face. "You know, Obi-Wan will be disappointed that Sabé won't be there."  
  
Padmé stared at him. "Are you saying that a certain Jedi Master has something for a certain Handmaiden?"  
  
They both fell into a fit of giggles.  
  
Suddenly, the object of their conversation stood in the doorway. "Should I ask what is so funny, or do I not want to know?" Sabé asked, holding a packing case.  
  
Anakin eyed the packing case. "Padmé, when are we leaving?"  
  
The girls looked at each other and begin laughing. "Oh, Ani, I must have left that out. We're leaving this evening."  
  
"Oh." 


	3. Travel

Chapter 2  
  
~*Travel*~  
  
Anakin paced restlessly. He hated traveling on a transport, and especially if he was not allowed in the cockpit. His hands ached to be at the control of something. A soft laughter behind him pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
He looked over his shoulder at the beautiful Senator. She stood in the doorway, dressed in a dark blue full gown of a Senator. Her brown hair was pulled up into a severe basket-like headdress. The under gown was low-cut, which cause Anakin to stare a little to long.  
  
"You want to be the pilot, don't you?" She asked softly. He nodded. "Could you help me with this?" She held out a gold neckband.  
  
Anakin took it from her and slipped it around her neck and clasped it. "Where did you get this clunky thing?"  
  
"Watch what you say, Ani. I received that as a gift from the Naboo Council. It shows what planet I represent."  
  
Anakin stepped back and looked her over. "Aren't you a little overdressed?"  
  
She laughed and walked past him, her dress shifting slightly, making soft sighs. "First impressions are always important. If I was to talk before the Senate, this is what I'd wear." She rested her arms on the edge of the viewport. "I'd rather be talking to the Senate than going through this."  
  
A flutter ran through Anakin's stomach. "So you don't want to be getting married?"  
  
"I never said that. I must do my duty, no matter what it calls me to do."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Please R/R.. I love this story. 


End file.
